<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Didn't Mean To! by LordTraco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262289">I Didn't Mean To!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco'>LordTraco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bugs &amp; Insects, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, running from your problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a collection of Love Confession drabbles for Sig x Amitie because I'm making way too many! </p><p>First up is My Heart Was Bugging Me, a fic of Sig blurting out quite a confession on complete accident~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Didn't Mean To!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amitie was having a fun time as always. It wasn’t hard to with Sig, especially when he learned which bugs she had taken a liking to. She knew he liked them all equally, but it was still magical when he’d take her to catch fireflies or chase damselflies by the stream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time didn’t seem as special, they were on a hunt for some “hummingbird”... something. She didn’t really get why an insect would be named after a hummingbird, so the word stuck out more than whatever followed. She doubted it could be as pretty as the butterflies they’d found the other day, but it meant more time with her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they could be around here.” Sig brushed the side of his clawed hand against hers to catch her attention. She bit down the urge to reach for his hand every time he did that. Surely he meant nothing by the touches that seemed so hesitant and faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they like these kinds of flowers?” She asked, nudging at one of the long thin flowers. She felt so giddy when he smiled in response. She was really learning a lot from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! They like the nectar like bees but they have a long proboscis to get at these ones.” He sounded so proud!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do they look li-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sig interrupted her, patting her shoulder with his hand and pointing with his claw. “There!” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amitie followed his claw to the insect a small ways away. It was yellow like a bee, but had the back end that nearly reminded her of a lobster! It had the long curled tongue like a butterfly. But most beautiful was its wings, see through as glass in the center with brilliant reds framing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hummingbird clearwing~” Sig said, smiling so bright. “I’ve been looking for one for so long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you, I love you! I’m so glad we got to see-” Sig stopped himself, his brain just catching up to the words he’d voiced aloud. He’d also thrown a hand over her shoulder at some point and he flinched away from her like she was on fire. Fire. She could totally light him on fire right now. That would probably be preferable to the fallout of these words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw her blushing beat red and looking at him wide eyed, he decided this wasn’t far enough to hide his shame. Maybe the Ocean Prince could change him into a fish too and he could run away forever as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIG!” was all he heard as he ran. Sig wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, but the thoughts of rejection that played out in his mind made anywhere seem better than there. She couldn’t return those feelings, she just couldn’t. And now he’d ruined things!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sig tried to imagine how he’d avoid Raffina if she’d suddenly confessed to him out of nowhere. It would change the dynamic of their friendship entirely! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly ran into a tree at the edge of the forest when he saw a huge flame erupt in front of him. It made him jump back and fall on his butt, but he wasn’t as hot as a pillar of flame should be! In fact it wasn’t hot at all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Magic flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced behind him and noticed Amitie, her eyes burning like fire after that large a spell. She didn’t look mad, but the glowing eyes definitely made her look menacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summoning a little of his own magic, he made an icy path through what looked to be a heat-less inferno. However the second he stood to step into it, the other aspect of flame occurred to him. Light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was blinding, and when he moved to take a step forward with closed eyes, he didn’t notice how his ice had melted and formed a mud puddle that he was just clumsy enough to slip on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sig sat, close to tears as the flames burned bright even through his eyelids and his back was coated in ice cold mud. This was perfect, just perfect. He wanted so bad to disappear, and almost felt grateful when the flames around him warmed up. A bad part of his brain wanted it to burn him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However the flames grew warm as the light dimmed. He found himself comfortably warm, as if swaddled in a warm blanket or a caring hug. When he dared to open his eyes, he saw Amitie standing above him, the both of them encased in a flaming swirl of pink fire that didn’t even hurt the grass around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sig, please don’t run.” As he refocused, he noted the look of pain in her expression. “Please, let’s just talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean... “ He hesitated, seeing her pain worsen. Sig had the power to stop this, to claim he didn’t mean it at all, to just keep whatever feelings he had for her hidden. The itch to lie grew. He could hurt her this once, and then never let it happen again. He could… he could keep his friendship with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amitie didn’t say anything, but the dying out of the pink flames and return of the cold air and chilly mud on his back said enough. If fire truly came from one’s emotions, then they died off the moment you tried to repress yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to say it… so soon.” He cringed and looked away, wanting to melt into the ground just then. As much as he dared to hope that those flames meant what he wanted them to mean, he wasn’t sure he could handle being wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember the night we were catching those lightning bugs?” She asked, sitting beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up, curious about the change of subject, nodding when he remembered that she’d phrased it as a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I nearly blurted out those same words when you helped me catch my first bug.” She met his eyes, smiling bright. “You caught them so effortlessly and I had been trying for SO LONG and together we caught just one. And I thought… and I thought it might be such a tiny accomplishment for me alone, but you were happier seeing me hold the little guy than you were with ten on your arm and…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked like you’d been named the best magician ever. Over a bug.” He said, remembering that moment. The flickering lights all around them, the full moon haloing her from behind, and that brilliant smile that made his heart do flips. All over his hobby, his hobby he’d never had anyone else to share with, his hobby he’d actually lost friends over in the past. That was the moment he’d stopped doubting that she was just doing it for him and accepted that she really did enjoy it sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was more than a bug to me. It was an experience with you.” She leaned closer, testing the waters, then pressed her forehead to his. “I’ve never seen anyone look more beautiful in the moonlight than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart fluttered again. “I want to say it again. But at a more romantic time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, if we’re getting a do-over, I get to be the one to say it!” She smiled, separating and pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold off saying it if I can give you a kiss instead? T-to your hand if that’s ok?” He corrected himself, hoping not to overstep anymore than he already felt he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a fair trade if I get to give you a forehead kiss right now. You are very kissable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hid his face in his hands to avoid her seeing his huge blush, inadvertently getting mud all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mud will not save you~” she teased, pulling his claw away gently and pressing a small kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response he gently cupped her hand in his claw and pressed a kiss to it. He willed it to mean everything he wanted it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s go back before that mud ruins your shirt, that can’t be comfy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>